


A Power Discovered

by sapphic_phoenix



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Animal Death, Charr (Guild Wars), Female Friendship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 06:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21351385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphic_phoenix/pseuds/sapphic_phoenix
Summary: I decided to try writing some of the backstories I have for my characters, and first up is two of my murder kitties - the Doom 'band.
Kudos: 2





	A Power Discovered

**Author's Note:**

> [image refs of the two](https://tyrian-travel-journal.tumblr.com/post/187125333134/made-me-some-icons-of-my-doom-band)

“What’cha doin’, _cub_.” Cenaea didn’t have to look up to recognize the speaker. Brutus took great delight in bullying everyone smaller than him, and Cenaea was the smallest cub in the fahrar, which made her his favourite target.

“I’m giving Spike a bath,” she told him. Spike the lashtail devourer trilled happily under her gentle ministration.

“Ha! You could bathe that nasty thing all day and it’ll still stink like a rotting corpse,” Brutus laughed loudly. “In fact, everyone here would like it better if it _were_ a rotting corpse!” With one swift motion, Brutus kicked Cenaea in her torso, knocking her down on her tail, and drew his dagger.

“No!” Cenaea screamed, lunging for the knife. But she was too slow. Brutus buried the blade in her beloved pet’s neck and, with a loud screech, it fell down limply.

Brutus began to laugh a deep, maniacal laugh that resonated through Cenaea’s bones like a chill wind. She gathered her dead pet in her arms and held it close.

“Leave her alone!” she heard someone growl, and Brutus began to stroll away from them, still laughing loudly. “Are you okay?” the other cub asked Cenaea.

“No! Spike’s dead!” she cried.

“There’s nothing worse than losing a pet,” the cub said. “I know the pain.”

Cenaea started rocking on her heels, still clutching Spike’s lifeless form close to her chest. “Please come back to me, Spike,” she sobbed. “Please come back to me. Don’t be gone.”

Spike had been her only friend for so long. He was her friend, her confidant, her warband. Spike would have stayed by her side through thick and thin. When all the other cubs ganged up against her, he would be right beside her. Spike had her back.

“Please come back to me,” she whispered again.

“Uhhh… are you doing that?” the other cub asked. Cenaea opened her eyes.

A black mist was emanating from Spike’s body and wafting upwards, enveloping the devourer and his mistress. The thick smoke swirled around them for several long seconds, and then as quickly as it had appeared, it simply dissipated into nothingness.

And Spike…

Spike was _alive_!

“Did… did you do that?” the strange cub asked.

“I don’t know.” Cenaea whispered. She stared wide-eyed at the devourer in her arms. “Spike?”

Spike trilled happily to her, but something was different. Its voice was deeper, and its body colder than before.

“I don’t believe it.” The stranger shook her head. “You just brought an undead minion to life. Or, uh, whatever counts as life for these creatures.”

“You mean it’s not Spike?”

“Oh, it’s still Spike. But its body is different now. It’s not alive in the way that you and I are.

“I don’t believe it," the stranger chuckled. "You’re a necromancer.”

“What’s a ‘necromancer’?” Cenaea asked.

“Come with me. We can find some books that might help you.”

Cenaea gathered Spike up in her arms and stood to follow the stranger. “I’m Cenaea, by the way,” she said.

“Kevara,” the other cub said. “And don’t worry about Brutus. As long as you’re with me, we’ll fight him off together.”


End file.
